


Suiting words to Action [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Sex, Stanford, and a Sweetshop Podfics [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Sam’s Freshman year at Stanford and he finds himself short on cash. Running away from his old life doesn't mean he’s going to let himself get soft…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suiting words to Action [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Suiting words to Action](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116614) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair), [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



**Title: Suiting Words To Action  
**

**Fandom** : Supernatural

**Author** and **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Gen **  
**

**Rating** : Teen

**Length** : 25:23

**Summary** :

It’s Sam’s Freshman year at Stanford and he finds himself short on cash. Running away from his old life doesn't mean he’s going to let himself get soft…

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2116614)

 

Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Sex%20Stanford%20and%20a%20Sweetshop/Suiting%20Words%20to%20Actions.mp3)


End file.
